


О сложности полетов.

by Atex



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M, NC-17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полеты со Стивом для Тони нечто особенное, а ведь Тор тоже любит компанию в воздухе. Но Железный Человек точно не намерен ни с кем делить своего капитана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О сложности полетов.

Тони прекрасно понимал, что это глупо. Абсолютно неприемлемо. Недостойно взрослого мужчины. Но когда Тор обхватил Капитана за пояс и взмыл в небо, он как болван застыл на земле, провожая две быстро удаляющиеся фигуры. Хорошо, что шлем скрывал лицо, иначе Мисс Марвел получила бы тонну удовольствия, созерцая его широко распахнутые глаза и по-дурацки приоткрытый рот.  
\- Железный Человек, ты летишь? – светлые волосы Кэрол уже развевались на ветру. Она взмыла вверх с завораживающей легкостью. – Вперед, иначе отстанем.  
Тони сделал над собой усилие и всё-таки оторвался от земли. Казалось, что броня стала в несколько раз тяжелее. ДЖАРВИС привычно фиксировал параметры, условия полета, ровным, спокойным голосом сообщал о малейших изменениях. Неожиданно поток информации прекратился.  
\- Сэр? Вы меня слышите?  
\- А? Что? – Тони только сейчас понял, что какое-то время летит, игнорирую любые показания приборов, и на горизонте давно уже не видно друзей.  
\- Сэр, вы сбились с курса несколько миль назад, ваше сердцебиение участилось, и температура тела возросла. Ваше состояние вызывает у меня опасение.  
\- Без комментариев.  
\- Но, сэр…  
\- ДЖАРВИС, я сказал, оставим эту тему, - рявкнул Старк.  
Железный Человек на какое-то мгновение завис в воздухе, потом резко развернулся и понесся в направлении трех черных точек на горизонте, стремительно набирая скорость. Мисс Марвел удивленно ахнула, а Тор восхищенно что-то выкрикнул вслед, когда красно-желтая стрела промчалась мимо. Только Капитан нахмурился, наблюдая, как растет отрыв между ними и Железным Человеком, но вызывать Тони по коммуникатору не стал.  
Когда они приземлились на взлетной площадке Старк Тауэр, там было пусто, лишь учтивый ДЖАРВИС поприветствовал их, выразив своё счастье по поводу возвращения всех целыми и невредимыми. Тор тут же отправился на кухню, рассчитывая застать там Халка или Клинта, чтобы попировать в хорошей компании или устроить небольшое состязание, Кэрол заявила, что ей срочно нужно в душ. Оба быстро покинули ангар, пожелав кэпу удачного дня. Стив устало стянул с себя маску, поразминал затекшую спину, покрутил головой. Всё-таки Тор был не лучшим попутчиком в полете или, скорее всего, привычка летать с Железным Человеком настолько въелась под кожу, что другие варианты доставляли массу неудобств. Но отказывать обидчивому, как ребенок, богу грома не хотелось, когда он с энтузиазмом предложил подкинуть до башни. Старк в это время где-то пропадал, пытаясь уничтожить жесткий диск очередной преступной организации, попытавшейся захватить мир.  
\- ДЖАРВИС.  
\- Да, Капитан Роджерс?  
\- Где я могу найти Железного Человека?  
\- Он спустился в мастерскую. Мне кажется, ему нездоровится.  
Стив тут же нахмурился. Он как никто знал, что попытки Тони скрыть свою болезнь нужно пресекать на корню, потому что в итоге это выливалось в глобальную катастрофу, в которой сам виновник мог запросто погибнуть.

\- Один, один, четыре, восемь, - на автомате проговорил Капитан, стеклянная дверь, ведущая в святая святых – мастерскую Старка, послушно отодвинулась в сторону, пропуская внутрь. В помещении было темно, но ДЖАРВИС сказал, что хозяин здесь.  
\- Тони? – неуверенно позвал Стив. За спиной с тихим шелестом закрылась дверь.  
\- Тони, ты здесь?  
Снова молчание в ответ.  
\- То…  
\- Я здесь. Не надо кричать, - от стены отделилась тень, которая через секунду превратилась в Старка, обтянутого черным поддоспешником. Материал, из которого был сделан специальный костюм, чуть поблескивал в свете, лившемся из коридора, и в отблесках реактора, что смотрелось немного инфернально в темноте мастерской, где то тут, то там проступали очертания различных приборов и металлических конструкций. Капитан невольно задержал взгляд на худощавой, но подтянутой фигуре Старка. Он, конечно, много раз говорил, что Тони не помешало бы больше тренировок, но это преследовало чисто практическую цель, например, обучение тактике рукопашного боя или приемам самообороны. С чисто эстетической точки зрения фигура Старка впечатляла. Это Стив мог заявить с уверенностью художника.  
\- Тони, ты в порядке? – немного неуверенно спросил Роджерс. Странная обжигающая волна смущения накатила неожиданно, как это бывало частенько, когда они со Старком оставались наедине. А может, свою роль сыграла темная комната или так близко стоящий Тони, глаза которого со странной отрешенностью смотрели куда-то за спину Капитана.  
\- Конечно, в порядке, - хмыкнул Старк. – Разве бывает иначе?  
\- ДЖАРВИС сказал…  
\- Не всегда стоит слушать его, - резко перебил Тони. По его лицу пробежала странная гримаса: не то боли, не то отвращения.  
\- Почему ты так сильно оторвался от нас, когда мы возвращались домой?  
\- Это запрещено?  
Насмешливый тон Старка выводил из равновесия, сбивая с толку. Весь внешний вид собеседника говорил о том, что с ним что-то не так, но уверенный голос и саркастичные интонации шли вразрез с этим впечатлением. Вечные противоречия. Как же Стив устал от игр и бравады! Он догадывался, нет, он знал, что Тони что-то скрывает, он чувствовал, что ему больно, но всё заключалось в обычном, стандартном вопросе, на который любой нормальный человек, конечно же, ответил бы. Нормальный человек. Не Тони Старк. Но Стив действительно устал, поэтому спросил:  
\- Что с тобой?  
Деланное изумление, появившееся на красивом лице, раздражало до зубовного скрежета.  
\- А что со мной?  
\- Тони, хватит, пожалуйста. Не надо принимать меня за дурака, - стараясь говорить ровно, ответил Капитан. Он сделал пару шагов вперед и встал совсем близко к Старку. Тот дернулся, но всё же остался на месте, лишь приподнял немного голову, чтобы можно было смотреть в лицо Стива.  
\- Всё. В порядке, - четко произнес Тони.  
Остановившийся взгляд карих глаз пугал, и кэп не выдержал. Он схватил Старка за плечи, ощущая гладкий теплый материал поддоспешника, и хорошенько встряхнул.  
\- Прекрати! - почти прорычал Капитан. – Почему ты ведешь себя так странно?  
Неожиданно лицо Тони стало злым. Он резко выпрямился, вскинув голову, и отрывисто сказал:  
\- Ты летел с Тором.  
\- М? – на долю секунды Стиву показалось, что он перестал понимать происходящее, выпал из реальности. Неуправляемое бешенство, плескавшееся в глазах Железного Человека, никак не вязалось с его холодным спокойствием, раздражавшим пару секунд назад.  
\- Отпусти меня, - дернулся Тони, но сильные руки держали крепко. - Я сказал, отпусти меня! - еще один сильный рывок. Но Стив и не думал слушаться. Коротким, скользящим движением он переместил одну руку на пояс Тони, другой обхватил за плечи, притягивая ближе и удерживая на месте.  
\- Хватит, - успокаивающе прошептал Капитан. - Я не понимаю, что происходит, но это не повод так злиться. Мы всё выясним, обещаю.  
\- Не понимаешь? Ты не понимаешь! - Тони задохнулся от возмущения. Руки изо всех уперлись в белую звезду на груди, чтобы высвободится из захвата, мышцы, обтянутые черной эластичной тканью, напряглись, черные волосы упали на лоб. Растрепанный, злой Старк выглядел фантастически. В какой-то момент Стив понял, что тупо пялится на это зрелище, продолжая сжимать того в объятьях.  
\- Тони, пожалуйста... - снова попытался успокоить его Капитан. И даже мысленно подобрал пару аргументов, которые теоретически могли подействовать и помочь усмирить разъяренного друга. Но Тони грубо перебил его:  
\- Заткнись уже, мистер совершенство! - ладони скользнули по широким плечам в синей форме, переместились на шею. Тони порывисто прильнул к Капитану и поцеловал. Смена действия произошла настолько быстро, что военная подготовка Стива изменила ему в первый раз в жизни, а может быть, она не была рассчитана на непредсказуемого гения двадцатого века, который выражает свой гнев и свою привязанность так экспрессивно.  
Горячие, обветренные губы требовательно прижались ко рту Капитана, язык скользнул между ними, проводя линию от уголка губ, проникая внутрь. Пальцы сжали светлые волосы на затылке, пытаясь притянуть еще ближе. Стив сам не заметил, как сильнее стиснул Тони в объятьях и стал отвечать на поцелуй. Тот прижимался всё теснее, будто хотел врасти грудью в другого человека. Наконец они оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша.  
\- Только молчи, - прерывисто прошептал Старк. Его губы коснулись гладко выбритой щеки, спустились ниже. Стив закусил губу и запрокинул голову, позволяя медленно выводить узоры-поцелуи на своей шее. Кончик языка оставил влажный след над воротником прямо около пульсирующей в такт быстро бьющемуся сердцу жилке.  
Тони сделал шаг назад и потянул Капитана за собой, увлекая в темноту мастерской. Каждый шаг перемежался долгим поцелуем, в короткие промежутки Тони, как в бреду, успевал шептать:  
\- Мой Капитан. Мой. Только мой.  
Их «небольшая прогулка» окончилась достаточно неожиданно, когда они наткнулись на стол, на котором Тони обычно раскладывал чертежи. Недолго думая, хозяин мастерской чуть приподнялся, усаживаясь на столешницу, зашуршала смятая бумага, что-то глухо бухнуло, упав на пол, но никто не обратил на это внимание. Стив почувствовал, как Тони обнял его ногами за пояс.  
\- Так лучше.  
\- Да, - ответил Капитан, хотя совсем не был уверен, что это вопрос.  
\- Молния на спине, - горячее дыхание обожгло ухо. Понадобилось несколько мучительно долгих секунд, чтобы сообразить, что имелось в виду. Пальцы нашарили еле заметный замочек на поддоспешнике, он с легкостью скользнул вниз, обнажая спину. Тони выпрямился и немного подался назад, позволив Стиву стянуть костюм до пояса. В свою очередь он расстегнул пряжку на ремне. Пояс Капитана с глухим стуком упал на пол. Ладони уверенно легли на бедра, цепляя края штанов.  
\- А теперь скажи, что не носишь белья под этим обтягивающим трико, умоляю, - глухо проговорил Старк. Его глаза фанатично блестели в свете реактора.  
\- Не... не ношу, - выдавил Стив. Дышать стало тяжело. Что он мог поделать, если форма действительно была достаточно узкой? Раньше этот факт не вызывал никаких неудобств или вопросов, но когда рука Тони спустилась ниже, легко сжимая и массируя, штаны показались излишне тесными и обтягивающими. Стив шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
\- Мне остановится? - голос такой дразнящий, но в нем можно было отчетливо уловить дрожь нетерпения. Капитан ничего не ответил, просто наклонился, жадно целуя приоткрытые губы, руки легли на поясницу. Одним сильным, быстрым движением он притянул Тони к себе и чуть приподнял.  
\- Кажется, на тебе есть лишняя одежда, - поддоспешник с тихим шорохом упал к ногам. - И ты тоже не носишь белья.  
\- Не думай, что сможешь меня смутить этим.  
\- Даже не надеялся, - выдохнул Капитан. Пальцами задевая живот, он опустил руку. 

Тони вздрогнул, когда ладонь Стива опустилась на его член. Сколько раз он представлял это в своем воображении, но никогда не мог подумать, что такое возможно в реальности. Рука Стива мягко двигалась, лаская и поглаживая. Стало настолько жарко, что казалось, воздух загустевает вокруг них.  
Стон родился где-то в груди, когда Стив чуть сильнее сжал его член у самого основания. Тони откинулся назад, чувствуя, как вес чужого тела давит сверху. Не то чтобы этот раз можно было считать первым, в конце концов, он учился в колледже или напивался до того состояния, когда пробуждение утром с кем-то в постели становилось рулеткой - никогда не угадаешь девушка или парень. Но сейчас у Тони в голове на повторе звучало: "Стив, Стив, Стив". Это именно Стив целует в шею так, что на коже непременно останется оранжево-красноватый след, это Стив прижимается к груди так, что ткань его костюма натирает кожу, это его член скользит сейчас между ягодиц.  
\- Черт, - выдохнул Тони, когда всё вокруг начало вращаться, а кровь застучала в висках. Он сам подавался бедрами навстречу, жалея только о том, что это происходит в месте, где под рукой нет смазки, хотя этот факт не мешает им тереться друг от друга, как подросткам. Руки беспорядочно гладили чужое тело, исследуя, лаская. Поцелуи прерывались стонами. Движения стали более рваными и быстрыми. Старк чувствовал, как напряглись широкие плечи кэпа, как выпрямилась спина. Он толкнулся еще раз навстречу Стиву, понимая, что долго это продолжаться не может. Нарастающее внутри удовольствие в любой момент могло лопнуть, как натянутая тетива.  
Стив кончил первым, выгнув спину и сильно впившись пальцами в предплечье. Тони вскрикнул скорее от неожиданности, чем от реальной боли, и тоже кончил, тяжело дыша. Он улегся спиной на стол и потянул за собой Капитана. Тот обмяк, уткнувшись лбом в голое плечо. 

Какое-то время они лежали молча, тишина прерывалась только их дыханием. Наконец, Стив повернул голову и посмотрел на профиль Старка, выделяющийся в темноте.  
\- Я понял, почему не стоило лететь с Тором.  
\- Неужели? - фыркнул Тони и скосил глаза, смотря на взъерошенные на макушке светлые волосы. - А вот я ему благодарен настолько, что готов выслать корзину с фруктами.  
\- Лучше с конфетами, - улыбнулся Стив, опираясь на руки и делая попытку подняться, но руки Тони тут же обхватили за шею, не давая выпрямиться. - Хэй, не бойся, я всего лишь хочу одеться, а не убежать.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я боюсь? - Старк отпустил его и сам приподнялся на локтях. Карие глаза смотрели настороженно, с беспокойством. Да и сам Тони был слишком напряжен для человека, у которого был отличный секс.  
Стив, стараясь оставаться невозмутимым, натянул штаны и поднял с пола пояс, потом протянул Старку поддоспешник. Пальцы слегка подрагивали.  
\- Пойдем наверх? - осторожно спросил он, наблюдая, как Тони, запутавшись в рукавах костюма, пытался его одеть.  
\- Куда? - буркнул тот, стараясь не встречаться с взглядом голубых глаз. Почему-то теперь было мучительно стыдно. Тони и забыл, что способен испытывать похожие ощущение. А еще был страх: панический, живущий на подкорке мозга. Страх, что Стив осознает произошедшее и отвернется от него, оставит одного в темноте мастерской или, еще хуже, уйдет из его жизни навсегда. Размышления прервал ответ Капитана, который заставил замереть и с изумлением уставиться на него.  
\- В твою спальню.  
\- Что?  
\- Уверен, что у тебя двуспальная кровать, в отличие от моей комнаты, - продолжал Капитан, нервно пытаясь зачесать пятерней волосы. - Мы могли бы отдохнуть после задания или... - он замялся.  
\- Или? - не веря услышанному, повторил Старк. – Мне нравится это «или». Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, кэп. Я очень хочу показать тебе свою комнату.  
Стив подошел к нему вплотную и обнял за пояс.  
\- А я не хочу летать ни с кем кроме тебя.


End file.
